Tailina 1: Love's Beginning
by MOBIUS chronicles
Summary: Inspired by KivaTheDCWizard story on Deviantart: Love from X Years Later: Tails/Fiona oneshot (blegh!) and don't worry Mina doesn't die. Ever! Ash begins to be abusive to Mina and she escapes him into the arms of Miles "Tails" Prower who vows to protect her from the mongoose who hurt her. Over time they begin to have feelings for each other. Here is: Tails X Mina: Love's Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escape**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING FROM THE WORLD OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO ARCHIE, SEGA, AND SONIC TEAM**

* * *

| Year: 3247 | Day: 204 (July 23rd) | Time: 10:00 pm (22:00) |

The moon shines down upon the city below. All the inhabitants sleeping peacefully in their homes and in their beds hoping that no terrible crises arises during the night.

It has been 7 years since Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters defeated their arch nemesis Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and put an end to his reign of terror, and finally bringing peace and harmony to Mobius. With all this peace the Freedom Fighters decided to temporarily disband for the time being and start new lives.

Some of them got married: Sonic and Sally (last year), Knuckles and Julie-Su (3 years ago), Li Moon and Monkey Khan (2 years ago), Vector and Barbie Koala (2 years ago). Some of them began dating: Shadow and Rouge (4 years), Mighty and Amy (5 years and getting married in 50 days from now), Ray and Marine (3 years), Nicole and Shard (10 years), Espio and Lizzie the Chameleon (7 years and getting married in 100 days from now), Cream and Cheese with Bean and Coffee (2 years).

Some of them had children: Knuckles and Julie-Su had a daughter they named "Lara-Su" (last year); Vector and Barbie had a son they named "Argyle" (last year); Li Moon and M. Khan had a daughter they named "Calypso" (100 days ago), Antoine and Bunnie had twins (a boy coyote and a girl rabbit) they named them "Jacques" and "Belle" (30 days ago), Charmy and Saffron had 12 children (now that's what I call a hive full), and lastly Sonic and Sally had a daughter named Sonia (last year).

Tails has became an adventurer, but still a pilot and inventor. Rotor has became the Kingdom of Acorn's emissary and top scientist. But the most surprising thing was when they learned that Tails and Li Moon are siblings, Sonic and Khan laughed at how hilarious it was. Yes, one might say that things are looking good for all the people of Mobius.

Well… for all except one that is. Mina Mongoose the famous pop star and friend of the Freedom Fighters. For the past 3 months, her boyfriend/manager, Ash, has been abusive to the poor songoose. Ash was no longer the Mobian she fell for 10 years ago, now... he was a monster, a rapist, an ass hole who now sees her as nothing more than a toy and a way to make loads of cash. Ash has been using his position as her manager to sway his influence over Mina's better judgement by making her believe that she needs him for her career's stability or else she'd be nothing. Though this has been working for him and all, Mina has had enough and she can't take anymore of his cruelty.

Everyday she spends with him is a nightmare! He yells at her, blames her for things that aren't her fault, harshly criticizes her singing, slaps her, harasses her, but the worst is that he actually forces her to have sex with him. But the truly most horrible thing that ever happens is when her whole band decides to as they say "join in on the fun" -blegh!-. Now... Mina now wants nothing more than to run away and escape from this nightmare, to escape from her abusive boyfriend and band, to escape from all this torture, to escape…

 _"Now!"_ Mina thought hopping out of bed grinning as she heard Ash's sports car drive off towards the local bar. She was wearing a black tank top, light brown shorts, teal coloured boots, and white gloves and socks. She kneels down and reaches under the bed, she pulls out her backpack and purse and places them on the bed, she then stands up and puts on the backpack, slung her purse over her arm and ran down stairs towards the door, but took a quick detour to the fireplace and grabs a photograph of herself and her friends from the Freedom Fighters on it; stopping only for a moment at the door, she unlocks the door then opens it and zooms off at super speeds out of the city and into the forest.

After Mina had entered the forest, she ran for a bit before coming to a stop near some large stones. "I-I did it!" Mina said her voice full of joy "I'm finally free!" she exclaimed whooping and laughing. She hadn't been this excited for quite some time, but she didn't care. At last she was free from her now ex-boyfriend/manager and her band and she couldn't be more happier, but deep down she still feared that they might find her and what they might do to her if they do. She shook those thoughts from her head "No!" Mina said "Now's not the time to think about that. I must stay focused, first I have to find shelter for the night…" reaching into her purse she pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

Quickly scanning the area she considers to stay near the rocks but decides against it and begins to walk.

It's not long before she starts to hear the sounds of Extreme Gears racing her way, "What is that sound?" Mina asks since she's unfamiliar with Gears. Suddenly 3 birds on Gears zoom past her and stop in front of her, she recognizes them from the TV and from a past encounter when they along with the Battle Bird Armada destroyed Castle Acorn 10 years ago. The Babylon Rogues: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mina Mongoose the annoying Songoose." Jet says insulting her, Mina begins to quiver in fear. "Heh. Look, she's scared. What me to clobber her boss?" Storm suggests knocking his fists together. "Storm, do you always have to clobber people? Why not just kill her and get it over with?" Wave states rolling her eyes "Hmmm. Not a bad idea Wave, lets kill her!" Jet says grinning evilly.

All this talk of hurting and killing her, Mina didn't like one bit, before she could use her super speed to zoom off, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the ground. "Ow!" she moaned, she tried to get up, but the albatross' large hand had pinned her to the ground and she could barely move. "Ha! And they said she was as fast as that snail Sonic! Ha! What a disappointment." Jet mocked. Mina went over her options and realized that there was only one that would guaranty her survival even if it was for a few more minutes. She took a deep breath and screamed. Her plan worked like a charm, Storm had removed his hand to cover his ears, the same with Jet and Wave. Jumping to her feet she zoomed off deeper into the forest to escape the Rogues.

"Jet! I see her!" "Let's get her Rogues!" Jet said as the zoomed after her on their Gears. _"Please…"_ Mina pleaded desperately _"please let somebody have heard me."_

* * *

Inside a house within the forest, Tails walked into the kitchen to make himself cup of coffee. He had been up late reading a really interesting old book he found in some ruins he was exploring a few days back. It had to be centuries old, its cover was tattered and worn, though he could see the title of the book: "ALIEN". Though he had found other century old books in ruins, this one had to be by far his favorite out of all of them.

After he poured himself his coffee, he walked over to the living room and putting down the tea on the table he plopped himself down on the couch and picked up the book he had been reading. Next to him on the lamp table was his laptop he was using to restore the book by writing the book chapter for chapter. He had no intention of turning this into a profit, he was just hoping to bring back the book so the people of Mobius could read it as well and learn what the people of Earth read before it changed to Mobius. He had already restored a total of five other century old books.

Opening the book carefully Tails turns to page 126, and as he begins to read, suddenly his ears perk up at the sound of a woman screaming for help. Tails' instincts kick in, he puts down the book and runs to the door, opening it he scans the forest until he sees a light moving through the forest at super speeds followed by three more lights chasing the lone light. "The Rogues…" Tails said growling and closes his door then dashes off into the forest towards the speeding lights.

* * *

With Mina…

Mina continues to run from her pursuers hoping that her plea was heard, suddenly she sees a light in the shape of a window not too far away to her right. Looking to her right she realizes that the lights are coming from a cottage not too far from where she currently is. Before she can turn to run towards the cottage she is suddenly knocked on the back of the head by one of the Rogues' Gears, the force of the attack sends her flying into a tree knocking her unconscious.

"Nice one Wave!" Jet says as they come to a stop at a tree near Mina's unconscious form. "It was nothing." Wave responds smiling proudly, Storm rides up to Mina's body, but Wave notices the cottage and she gulps in fear "Jet!" she says trying to get his attention but he ignores her, he wants to enjoy this. "Jet!" she said a little louder, but he ignored her again. "JET!" she yells in his ear, now she had his attention "What?!" he shouts angrily. Before Storm could lay a finger on Mina, something shot down from the tree wrapping itself around his large wrist and pulling him up into the tree. "Help! Argh-" he cries but is cut short by a sudden crack!

They both turn to see only Storm's board just hovering there and Storm nowhere to be seen. "Storm?" Jet asked nervously. Suddenly something comes crashing out of the tree behind them, startling them, they whip around to see an unconscious Storm on the ground. Now Jet was scared, there was only one person who was actually capable of taking down Storm in a few quick seconds, "Jet, we should go." Wave suggested not wanting to be the next victim. Jet could only nod in response, but before he could zoom off, the thing that grabbed Storm shot down and grabbed him by the throat and yanked him up. A second later, Jet came crashing out of the tree and landed next to Storm, also unconscious.

Wave knew she stood no chance against this opponent, but she could get away long enough if she had a hostage. She dashed towards Mina, but was grabbed by the throat and hoisted up into the tree. A second later she came crashing down and landing next to Jet, unconscious.

"Heh. Too easy." a voice said within the branches of the tree and a figure jumped down landing on the ground in between the two trees.

When Mina was knocked unconscious Tails had arrived and climbed up the tree and into the branches in which he quickly disposed of the Rogues and saved Mina in time. Walking up to Mina he put his fingers to her neck and checked her pulse just to make sure she was okay. He sighs with relief once he feels her pulse, he removed his fingers from her neck and though he knows she's alright, he's got a concerned expression on his face. Lifting her into his arms, he walks to his cottage.

Once arriving he opens the door and enters closing the door behind him with his foot, he then makes his way up the stairs and towards the spare bedroom on the right side of the hall. Opening the door it reveals a nice, clean room with a acacia wood desk at the window with a lamp on it and a chair next to it, a bed with light blue covers, next to the bed was a acacia wood nightstand with a lamp resting on it, and in the back left corner of the room was the closet.

Removing her backpack and purse and setting them down on the chair, Tails gently lays Mina down on the bed and pulls up the covers over the sleeping mongoose. Looking at her he begins to ponder _"What is she doing out here all alone and without Ash…"_ he thinks careful not to make a sound as he walks towards the door _"…and packed?"_ reaching the door, he shrugged _"Oh well I'll ask her in the morning, and I'm sure she'll have a good explanation."_ turning off the light he gives her one last glance "Night Mina, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." he says softly before closing the door quietly.

End of chapter 1

* * *

 **A/N - NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL INTERESTING... TAILS HAS BEEN EXPLORING RUINS AND FOUND A FEW BOOKS ONE OF THEM WHICH WAS ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVOURITE MOVIES AND BOOKS "ALIEN", I HAD TO ADD THIS IN THERE CAUSE IT WAS JUST UNAVOIDABLE, LIKE WHAT WOULD HE BE DOING UP THAT LATE? SO I CHOSE THAT HE'S TRYING TO RESTORE THE BOOK, WORD FOR WORD WITH NO EDITING DONE TO THE BOOK, BECAUSE HE WANTS TO KEEP IT TO THE ORIGINAL, RATHER THAN CHANGE IT UP AND RUIN THE STORY ENTIRELY. WHAT ARE SOME OF YOUR FAVOURITE BOOKS? PLEASE GIVE ME A LIST OF AT LEAST 3 - 5 BOOKS YOU REALLY LIKE, FOR EXAMPLE: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE, ENDER'S GAME, LORD OF THE RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING, ETC. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THANKS FOR READING AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK. SEE YA! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! OR A GREAT DAY, OR A GOOD ONE! OR AT LEAST TRY!**

 _ **MOBIUS chronicles**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Comforting the Abused**

 **Okay note: If I put a * after a statement then that means there's a little end not regarding the idea or whatever**

* * *

| Year: 3247 | Day: 205 (July 24th) | Time: 8:30 am (8:30) |

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

I woke to the smell of breakfast, opening my eyes slowly I sat up in the bed I- wait! Bed?!

I looked below me and sure enough, I was laying in a comfy bed with light blue covers, white pillows and blue bed-sheets. Taking my gaze away from the bed I looked around at my surroundings. Next to the bed was an acacia wooden nightstand with a lamp resting on top, in front of the window was a desk and chair also made of acacia wood and had a lamp on the top right hand corner of the desk, the walls were painted a fine aqua colour, the closet was to my right, the door was on the right side of the wall opposite to the one the bed was put against. I looked back to the chair and saw my bag and purse on it, but I was still confused "How did I get here?"

Turning on the bed so that my feet were hanging over the floor, I pushed myself from the bed and made my way to the door. Opening it I entered a balcony with three more doors and a set of stairs going down to the main floor. The railings were also made of acacia, and the walls were a nice tan, I walked down the stairs to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs.

Arriving on the main floor I began to head towards the kitchen. I stopped short when I heard a familiar bark **"YIP! YIP!"** my eyes widened and my nervousness left me and I couldn't help but smile _No way! It couldn't be, he said he'd be gone for weeks..._ and as I thought this, an orange and white robot dog came running out of the kitchen with its tongue sticking out as it ran towards me "T-Pup? Oh my gosh it's been so long!" I exclaimed scooping up the little cutie into my arms and began tickling him much to his delight as the little guy squirmed in my arms.

T-Pup was a robot dog an old friend of mine, Miles Prower, had made when he was younger, he was formerly known as "Tails" until he developed more confidence a few years back and now uses his real name "Miles". I've always found T-Pup adorable even though he was a machine and Ash tried to destroy him when we first met but if T-Pup can take down Silver Metal Sonic - according to Sonic - then he can handle a jackass like Ash.

Miles sure is a genius, he created the Tornado from scratch more than once; made a car that can fly and drive on land and water; he recovered the original Heavy and Bomb's cores with Rotor and rebuilt them; he even brought Shard back to life after he was destroyed by Metal Sonic and his gem cracked, he did this by checking if he'd been in the Digital World recently and explained that there was still a copy of Shard in the hard drive*; and not to mention that he has a magical heritage along with the fact that he is a Chaos adept. He has always been such a great friend to me, even when I accidentally made the people of New Mobotropolis turn on NICOLE, he was the first to forgive me the second being NICOLE.

I've read a few of the books he had successfully restored like: the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams; I couldn't stop laughing when I read it, Marvin is my favorite character in it; the Sight, and Fell by David Clement-Davies; were so mysterious and dark, not to mention a little cute; the Ranger's Apprentice by John Flanagan; books 1: the Ruins of Gorlan, 2: the Burning Bridge, and 3: the Icebound Land, were full action, adventure, fantasy, and kept me on my toes; and my personal favorite Deep Blue by Jennifer Donnelly; so much romance, fantasy, and adventure in it. And those were just my favorites, there was also: War of the Worlds; Inhuman by Kate Falls; the Book of Life by Deborah Harkness; the 5th Wave; Twilight; Nine Dragons; etc.

And I knew that if T-Pup was here then that meant... I looked up to see Miles stepping out of the kitchen with a caring smile on his face "Morning Mina! Sleep well?" he asked me leaning against the counter. He still wore that outfit he began sporting since he was 16: a pair of brown boots, brown gloves, a brown utility belt, a brown aviator's scarf, and a brown shoulder pouch hanging from his left shoulder to his right side.

I smiled back at him "Yeah I guess. How about you?" I said not too enthusiastic as I'd like to, he replied with a nod, after a moment his smile suddenly changed to one of worry "Mina, what's wrong?" he asked as he made his way to me and put his hands on my shoulders a look of concern in his eyes.

* * *

 **Miles' POV**

I was glad to see her again though looking into her eyes I saw fear and nervousness. "Mina, what's wrong?" I questioned putting my hands on her shoulders, "Nothing, nothing's wrong…" she said smiling, but I could hear the strain in her voice.

I didn't want to pressure her whatever was bothering her could wait, so I smiled back at her "Hey you want some breakfast?" I asked though I already knew the answer, she replied with a yes. I nodded and walked back into the kitchen and prepared two plates of bacon and scrambled eggs. But I kept my ears open and drowned out all other noises focusing only on Mina's heartbeat. This was one of many things I could do, usually I used this to tell if someone was lying, Sonic called me a walking lie detector once as a joke, I also used it to determine how someone was feeling. You can learn a lot about someone's emotions by just listening to their heartbeat.

After I prepared the plates I went over to the coffee machine and poured the coffee into two mugs and placed them on a tray with the plates.

I plugged in the toaster and set it up. I tried to pick up any small signs of something possibly being wrong but all I found were tremendous amounts of sadness, depression, anxiety, and fear. This wasn't good, not one bit, something terrible must've had have happened to her. I can't pressure her to tell me, no... she'll tell me once she's ready... I know that she will. I only can hope for the best. Unplugging the toaster after it was done and I removed the toast and placed them on the plates.

As I walked towards the table I saw Mina had set T-Pup down and was looking out through the window anxiously, T-Pup shot me a worried glance before continuing to watch her.

I've got to just hope that it's sooner rather than later. "Hey," I said, she whipped around, a startled look on her face but it quickly faded as she smiled and breathed a quiet sigh of relief "Breakfast is served." I said smiling back, as I placed the plates and coffee on the table just as Mina began to sit down at the seat to the left of my own.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

I didn't tell him because if I didn't want him worrying about me he probably already had last night when I was knocked out by the Babylon Rogues. I wanted to tell him so badly, but my fears had complete control of me.

He sat down in the chair right to mine, he looked to me "Eat," he said, I could tell that his voice was full of concern. I nodded and began to eat a bit. I reach for the coffee but when I picked it up, a thought suddenly came to me out of nowhere. _"What would happen if Ash knew I was here?"_ I wondered.

"Whoa!" Miles exclaimed.

* * *

 **Miles' POV**

Mina suddenly had a look of fear as she dropped her coffee "Whoa!" I exclaimed and shot my tail forwards catching the mug just in time, luckily no coffee spilt out. This was unusual, even for Mina… as she turned to face me she of course gasped "I-I'm sorry, I-I-" she began. I placed the mug back on the table and gave her a worried look as I put a hand on her shoulder "Mina… if there's something wrong, I need to know." I told her, she looked down "Mina, I'm worried about you… please let me help." I continued.

Sighing she looked back up at me and I could tell she was struggling to compose herself, I put my hand on her hand and she looked up at me and I saw that she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears fell from her eyes "Oh Tails!" Mina said before she jumped into my arms and began sobbing into my chest. I was a bit surprised, nobody has called me 'Tails' in years, not that I minded it anyway. Wrapping my arms around her "Shh..." I whispered softly in her ear, running my hand through her hair to try to calm her. I could tell that she has been holding this in for so long I knew that she had to let this out.

We stayed like that for several minutes before she began to calm down, I brought her towards the couch and we sat down. I wanted to help her so bad but how? I gingerly turned her to face me "Mina I promise whatever it is I'll help you and I'll keep you safe. Please... I need to know." I pleaded.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

He was showing me such kindness and generosity that I never thought I'd see in any man ever again and he even offered me protection and refuge, I tried to smile but the memories of what Ash and - I swallowed - what _they_ did to me was horrifying making it harder and I wanted desperately to tell him so badly. I looked into those honest and trustworthy sky-blue eyes of his and realized how sincere he was and how he wouldn't break that promise "It's Ash…" I said, Miles' eyes widened "What… what did he do?" he asked his eyes showed signs of anticipation and a slight bit of rage, "He…" I started, he put a hand on my shoulder reassuring me that he'll keep to his promise.

I quickly brushed away a tear before it could fall down my cheek "he raped me..." I said a tear falling down my cheek, Miles' eyes widened and I could see hatred and rage in his eyes as he looked down to the floor "That son of a bitch!" he said to nobody in particular but when he looked back at me he had a look of sympathy as he asked the one question I've asked myself time and time again "How…how could he do that to you? Why did this have to happen to you?" I saw the protective nature inside him rise. "I don't know but he's been like that for three months now… the raping, the beatings, the cutting, I couldn't stand it any more that's why I ran." I told him looking down to the ground. He put a hand on my shoulder he opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn't finished. "But it wasn't just him..." I stated stopping him.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered I could tell he was shocked by this. "It wasn't just Ash... but also m-" I shut my eyes as tears formed in them once more. "my band." I finished. When I looked at him he was looking down at the ground muttering something I couldn't make out. When he looked up I knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

I told him everything.

* * *

 **Miles' POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, three whole months only to run away last night, but when I thought about it it made sense. Ash, Max, Mach, and Sharps intimidated her enough to make her frightened enough not to tell one of us, I just wished I knew about this earlier so I could've stopped them from harming her further. Her body had been disgraced by a bunch of selfish pricks who we thought we could trust, and now I knew that she would never be the same energetic mongoose well all knew all because of them. How could they do such terrible things to such an innocent woman who never harmed anyone and had always looked out for everyone, while many people said that we were Mobius' heroes I always disagreed; without Mina and her music to help us move on whenever we lost someone and to keep going we wouldn't be here, I always believed that... and I still do. I looked to Mina and brought her into an embrace "He doesn't deserve you Mina, I'm so sorry but he never truly deserved a truly wonderful girl like you." I told her, she returned the hug sniffling a bit "I'm so sorry that he-" I corrected myself " _they_ did all of those terrible things to you, and I promise that they will never harm you in such a way ever again." I said as a tear trailed down my cheek.

T-Pup approached her with a caring look on his little robotic face and tried to comfort her in any way he could lifted him up and onto her lap she gave me a small thankful smile "Thank you." she said before leaning into my chest and closing her eyes, I smiled at her "Of course Mina, I'm just glad you got out while you could."

* * *

Disclaimer - I own nothing (except this story) everything belongs to their respectful owners.

* read Sonic The Hedgehog issue #209 and Sonic Universe issue #50 and I got the idea off of Doctor Who Season 9 Episode 11: "Heaven Sent" watch it!

I hope you enjoyed have a great day!

* * *

Edited author's note - Okay! So! I tried multiple times on how I was going to go about making her band as bad as Ash but I always got stuck so I went back and edited it so that Mina tells Tails/Miles about Ash, Max, Mach, and Sharps and what they did to her. Basically it was an easy thing to do since I never liked Sharps or Mach or Max or Ash at all so I went about making them all pure evil in Mina's eyes. Now I hope you enjoyed this updated/edited version of the story so that everything falls into place with my Tailina plot idea. Also note - do any of you people wonder "Okay so Melody was born in the year 3252 and Skye was born in the year 3258... what the heck!" like what happened in between those two births? Maybe Mina _may or may not_ have had a miscarriage or something or maybe they didn't decide to have another kid until later on... give me your ideas on what may have happened...

Anyways have a fabulous day everybody!


End file.
